


Big 4: The Queens of Beacon

by bonhomiedragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonhomiedragon/pseuds/bonhomiedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Academy is a prestigious school for both scholar and athlete alike. It's a paradise for those who wish to hone their talents and abilities to carry into themselves further through adulthood than anywhere else. However, beneath it's glossy and polished exterior lie a multitude of clashing ideals and beliefs that when intermingled, creates volatile and often explosive environment not conducive for ones education or well being. Some seek success, some seek power. Some seek change, and some seek freedom. But none seem to seek unity. And so, it has been until the rise of the 4 Queens: Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Cinder Fall, and Yang Xiao Long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tense Treatise

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: WTF am I doing? I dunno. But I gotta do it. Like bad. Like all the bad. Like, for whatever reason, I've been suddenly possessed to do this, from a prompt that Weissrabbit got and did a sweet little doodle for, asking for Beacon's Big 4 (Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, and Cinder) all in Japanese Yankee style. Which I think may actually be spelled Yanki from something a wiki told me, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. I really like how this turned out, and I'm not intending on putting off FHFP, but this prompt really intrigued me, though I'm not 100% certain where it's gonna go since I just sorta did this out of nowhere. For now, I'll just leave this here, but maybe I'll have more for it in time. Whatever, here goes nothing. I'm hopped up on sleep deprivation and apple cider! Well, please read and review! And hey, if ya get time, go look me up on Tumblr or something and say yo (it should be under the same name).  
> Anyhow, lets do this!
> 
> Legal Mumbo Jumbo: RWBY and it's characters are all copyright to Rooster Teeth and are created by Monty Oum. Please don't sue me, I can't afford it. If you do, I'll have to make my lazy, smelly cats get jobs and help support the family. And then they'll stare at you with their expectant cat faces and judge you secretly.

A Tense Treatise

The sun was beginning to sink quickly as the late afternoon began to fade away. The sky was painted in a vast orange spread with a red hue that sank towards the horizon. Blue clouds dotted the canvas and were slowly carried over the landscape by a gentle breeze. It was the beginning of autumn, and every quarter, the Beacon Big 4 had their meetings in the same place. It was a desolate field set away from prying eyes, just outside the city on the edge of the country side. Beacon was a very prestigious, and sometimes notorious Academy that accepted students of all walks of life. Grades were important, but so were skills and talents, and individualism was well recognized and emphasized.

Situated in a semi circle, three women stood in silence, each passing the time with a practiced calm that had been honed over the years. Of course, this was nothing unusual for them. After all, all their meetings seemed to begin like this. Always waiting on their final member.

Standing to the north, was Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Despite her height, she possessed an indomitable will and keen mind. Her light blue skirt sat just a couple inches below her knee as she leaned forward upon her rapier. Her poise was perfect, with her ridgid shoulders squared and precisely angled on both sides with her face calm and unflinching. Her eyes were shut, not bothering to need to see where everyone else stood. The fencer felt her pale white, off center ponytail blow slightly in the breeze, and she took a slow breath with it, allowing herself to enjoy the cool temperature and fair weather.

The the west stood Pyrrha Nikos. Tallest of the four, her red hair scattered about in the breeze before settling back down against her unmodified school uniform. Resting along her broad shoulders was a long spear with a shield strung behind her back. Her arms draped over the polearm loosely, balancing it across her neck as she allowed her head to hang downward in the silence. While she liked the idea behind these meetings, she disliked the need to have them. However she knew that this wasn't a perfect world, and to that end, she would dare to protect it, and those who would strive to achieve that perfection.

Standing at the east was Cinder Fall. Just a bit shorter than Pyrrha, her jet black hair and amber eyes were striking, regardless to what setting they may appear. She glanced between the other two women with a coy smile etched along her lips, never revealing anything, but always telegraphing her interest. She was intelligent and cunning, and well known as one of the schools greatest terrors should you ever cross her. Though she rarely ever had to do more than whisper a few innocent words of affection, or shoot a harsh glare of warning, she was never separated from the quiver and bow that were attached at her back just in case she needed to vent her anger. 

Unlike Weiss who preferred to wear her Winter uniform, and Pyrrha who wore whatever was appropriate, Cinder was prone to wearing dresses of all manner, often in reds and golds, but sometimes in darker colors as well. Today was no exception as she wore her trademark red slitted dress with gold patterned trim along the arms and back.

The trio waited just a few more moments in silence, when a sudden rumbling was heard in the distance. Immediately, the sound caught Weiss' ears and the Heiress allowed her eyes to flicker open as the sound continued to approach. Pyrrha and Cinder both glanced towards the south as a large group of motorcycles began to approach en mass. Horns honked in vulgar fashion, tires squeeled, engines revved and roared, and smoke belched out from the dozen or so motorcycles that had congregated in the nearby parking lot.

Finally, approaching towards her own spot was Yang Xiao Long. Standing just slightly taller than Cinder, she wore a long white decorated jacket and pants with the words 'Golden Dragon' inscribed in foreign characters. Her chest was bound tightly in bandages and wrappings as she made her approach with a cigarette tightly clenched between her teeth. She grinned from ear to ear as she took her position in the circle the four girls would always make. She shook her head from side to side, allowing her neck to crack and pop while her massive mane of unruly golden locks framed her lilac eyes and well built shoulders. She balled her hands into tightened fists, which seemed to grow in size with her padded gloves that she wore for battle, and in a powerful motion brought them together before finally crossing her arms and taking a leisurely stance.

“ You're late, Xiao Long!” the pale haired woman accused with harsh eyes.  
“ Sorry, ya know how it is. Getting this lot together is pretty tough. Sometimes ya gotta remind'm who's boss, ya know?” the blonde apologized around the cigarette in a patronizing manner, her grin never fading.  
The Heiress growled, then glanced to the other 2 to see if they wished to chime in and berate the Bosozoku, however neither of them seemed to be all that upset by her tardiness, “ I swear, it's always this way. You need to respect these meetings more, Xiao Long.”  
“ Whatever princess. Let's just do our little talk so we can all get back to our lives...” Yang said with a wink.  
An impossibly harsher scowl bore it's way into the biker for just a moment more before the Yanki continued, “ So let's hear it. What're we dealing with? I know I have a few quarrels and I'd like a few answers...Pyrrha!”

The Amazon turned her green eyes upon the Heiress. Of the group, she was entirely ill suited to spend time amongst them, however she represented the moral authority of the rule abiding students as well the current student council president.

“ What quarrel is there? My students don't cause trouble. I assume you're people are looking into things too much again.” she said evenly, not backing down from the Heiress' glare.  
“ Wrong. Time and time again your athletes are making unwarranted remarks and aggressions at my subordinates. While I haven't heard of any scuffles between them as of yet, I expect this to cease immediately.” Weiss lawyered with an accusing point.

Cinder snickered at the comment and let her piercing gaze rest upon the tip of Weiss' finger.

“ Such aggressions are invited only when you show weakness my dear Miss Schnee. Can you blame them for acting upon what they know to be true. The strong do as they wish, thus the weak must yield. I would think that you would know this better than anyone. Do you agree with me, Xiao Long?” the raven haired beauty asked with a smile.  
The Dragon shrugged, then took a long drawl of her cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stomping out the ashes, “ I don't really care. Do what you want is what I say. I suppose though, if it's to keep this place from becoming a fuckin mad house, then I suppose it needs to be addressed. Though if it was my boys, well, they wouldn't have put up with it. And we'd be convening an emergency meeting!”  
Pyrrha's brow furrowed as she glanced about, the accusation not sitting well with her, “ I still don't think it's my people Weiss. You said it was some athletes? Who? Just because I'm an athlete doesn't mean I associate with all of them, nor do all of them side with me. I know quite a number that belong to Cinder as well.”  
“ I can't really deny if it was my people or not. In fact, this is the first I've heard of it. If you cannot provide me a name, then we may have to assume you're just making false accusations. So then, Snowflake, who is it?” Cinder questioned with a venomous smile.  
“ Velvet said it was Cardin Winchester. She was at her track practice, and she said he was throwing water bottles at her every time she passed. I know he's on the football team, and I know he's a world class asshole. But since there's probably all of 3 students who aren't affiliated, I'd imagine that guy isn't one of them. So who's responsibility is he?” Weiss asked once again, with more fervor.  
“ Ah, yes I do believe he is one of mine. He's on the football team, will probably go pro once he's out of college, if not sooner. His grades could be better, but he's a fine athlete. I'm sure you can appreciate that Pyrrha.” the dark woman replied with a grin.  
“ I don't appreciate having to defend my people from you or your trouble makers, nor do I appreciate the slander and misgivings it causes.” the red haired woman shot back with a frown.

Cinder turned to Weiss and tilted her head to the side, allowing a quizzical look to splash across her face, “ Are you certain that he had ill intent? Perhaps she looked thirsty and he was simply trying to get her to rest up and hydrate herself before something terrible happened...”  
“ Velvet is one of the stars on the track team. Her and Mercury are practically neck in neck for ties and speed. She knows how to pace herself without risk. She's also a Faunus, and we all know how well Cardin treats the Faunus.” Weiss fired, her cold blue eyes fixating upon Cinder.  
“ I suppose if you feel so firmly about it, I'll have a...heart to heart with the poor boy. But I still think that you're looking at this a little too closely.” the dark woman responded in a half hearted manner.  
The Heiress lessened her scowl, however did nothing otherwise to ease the tension between them, letting out a quiet snort, “ I intend to follow this up, just to be sure his behavior is curbed....”  
Cinder nodded in acknowledgment, then turned to face the group as a whole, “ But while we're on the subject of dealing with animals, I've got a complaint regarding a blue haired biker. I imagine that Neptune Vasilias doesn't belong to either you or Weiss?” 

Pyrrha shook her head to avert Cinder's fiery gaze, and Weiss did the same, causing the raven haired woman to glance to Yang, who's expression appeared to be bored.

“ Yeah, so maybe Neptune's one of my guys. What, did he use a corny pick up line on someone and now they're offended? Please...” Yang dismissed as she began to light up another cigarette.  
“ Oh, if it were only that, I would encourage the pair just work it out. But he didn't just make an advance on poor Emerald, he went as far as to touch her in an inappropriate manner.” Cinder accused, her fiery stare boring into Yang now, who still seemed disinterested. 

The bosozoku took another long drawl of her cigarette, then turned away from the group and with a whistle, a point and a wave, she summoned a pair of her boys. Approaching on each of her flanks stood a tall and well muscled blonde, with an open leather jacket, no shirt, and a long monkey tail. Next to him was a tall, blue haired young man with goggles and a red jacket. He was fit and trim, but not as well built as the Faunus. Each one took the flank on each side of Yang.

“ Neptune...you know why I called the two of you over here?” Yang asked, her voice even and unrevealing.  
“ Not particularly. How about you Sun?” Neptune asked.  
“ Nope. I got nothin' boss. Whatcha need from us?” Sun responded.  
“ Seems one of you boys gotta a complaint. Either of you two know a girl named Emerald?” she asked, blowing a cloud of smoke from her nose as she eyed the pair.

The pair looked nervously between each other, both obviously aware of the girl.

“ I do. I met her at the dance a few weeks ago.” Neptune pipped up, nervousness shooting through his veins.  
“ I see. So what'd you do to her to get her all riled up?” the blonde continued, her line of questioning becoming more specific each time.  
“ W...well it's kind of embarassing, but I'm not a good dancer. But I saw her without a date, or at least without her date, so I asked her to dance. She didn't seem to mind. And I wasn't doing too bad at first, but...well...I tried to spin her, and my hand just kind slipped and brushed up against her...uhhh...one of her breasts!” he stammered, decided to just suck it up at the end and spit it out.  
A yellow brow raised quizzically, “ Huh. So was it an accident, or are you just that hands on with a lady? I know you're pretty smooth and all that, but there's boundaries ya gotta follow guy.”  
“ I know. And I did try to apologize! But it was an accident.” Neptune stated as he began to tense his body.  
“ You ready?” Yang asked with a grin slowly forming.  
He gulped and took in a deep breath, “ Yes ma'am!”

A hard right fist connected immediately with the boys nose, knocking him to the ground and drawing a small gout of blood. A heavy boot to the abdomen landed hard, pushing the air from his lungs as he put his arms around himself in defense, choking out an apology.

“ I don't care if you wanna go and get shot down by all the girls in the world Neptune, just remember to keep your hands to yourself. For the next week, you're gonna be suckin fumes at the back of the pack, you understand?” the blond warned.  
“ Y...yes ma'am!” he choked out again as Sun lifted him up to his feet and helped him limp away.

Yang turned to the group and shrugged, her eyes settling on Cinder, “ Is that sufficient? Will your poor little gem stone be able to sleep in peace now that her boogie man is gonna be talkin funny for a whole week?”  
Cinder shrugged, “ I suppose it will do. I certainly hope your 'boys' will behave more.”

Yang took a final hit of the cigarette before flicking it to the ground a foot or two in front of Cinder. She stepped towards it and put it out, exhaling the cloud of smoke right at her.

“ Any other concerns?” she asked with a dead stare at the woman.

Cinder shrugged, her lips curling into a malicious smirk. The bosozoku eyed her warily, reading fully into the meaning of such a smile. It irritated her, and should she have her way, she'd just go to war with the woman, were it not for her younger sister Ruby's affection for the temptress. Yang didn't approve of their relationship, mostly on the grounds that she felt Ruby was being used to keep Yang and her boys at bay. But Ruby was a big girl and Yang wanted to wean her off from needing her all the time, so she would let the girl make her own mistakes. In the very least, Yang knew she would always be there for Ruby should anything happen. And should anything happen, she would ensure that everyone involved would pay dearly.

After a few moments, the pair settled down, and the quartet went a few more rounds regarding their concerns with one anothers groups. Pyrrha had her student council, those who were in the moral authority of the school. While rarely a problem, they did sometimes get full of themselves and cast their gazes downwards at those considered less virtuous.  
Weiss had her Rebels, those who desired change and who usually also followed the rules, though had gotten sick of how the school had been run. They were prone to action without provocation, and sometimes getting ahead of themselves in a zealous fervor. Many also felt as though Weiss was robbed in the past Student Council election, gathering around her in defiance.  
Cinder seemed to attract the more nefarious students. While not always bad seeds, they were often prone to bullying and looking down on others. For many of them, it's survival of the fittest, and they intended to prove themselves through strength and guile, regardless of the rules.  
Finally, Yang who commanded the bikers. While smallest in number, they themselves were quite a close knit group. They didn't care for the rules of society as much, preferring to live their lives as they please, despite the beliefs of the moral authority of the school. However, they also preferred to coexist as opposed to dominate, like Cinders people, however were often misunderstood, and were often quick to swing first and ask questions later.

Pyrrha glanced between the trio once a long silence had fallen over them, “ Are there any other issues we'd like to bring up? I know I don't need to say this, but I still want to remind you that this is why we do these meetings. So that we can take care of the problems between our different groups quietly and without incident, less it should spill over into an all out war. The school has been pretty quiet over these past 2 years and I know all the freshmen are all the better for it. So I'll say it again before we adjourn, is there anything else?”  
“ Aside from the noisy motorcycle parades at midnight, no.” Weiss stated, shooting a look at Yang who gave her back a grin with her eyes open half lidded.

A wink slipped towards the Heiress, whom just brushed it off.

“ No mom, I think we're cool on my end. Are we ever gonna get the parking restrictions lifted? I got folks who could commute from home much easier on their bikes than on the railways.” Yang chimed in.  
“ That's more an actual question for the student council meeting, not a Big 4. But for what it's worth, I'm trying to get you a few spaces cleared out Yang.” Pyrrha responded with a smirk.  
“ Thanks Pyrrha.” the blonde said, giving a little nod towards her old friend.

Pyrrha smiled back to her, letting her mind wander back to the days when the pair got into all kinds of sports and athletics, always working hard to out do one another. For Pyrrha, Yang was like the sister she never had. Though she has gone quite a bit wayward now, the pair were still friendly, even if their goals and motivations were different. 

Cinder gave a shallow bow to the trio, a smile spreading across her lips as she began to turn away, “ I do look forward to our next meeting. And should any of you need my council, please...don't hesitate to ask me...”

The woman laughed quietly as she walked back towards the small group of people that she had brought with her. Among them, the track star Mercury, Neo the rumormonger, Emerald, her loyal subordinate, and Roman, the delinquent. They gathered about her and the group wandered off into the evening, disappearing quickly.

“ Well, I gotta get out of here too. We still have some student council things to finish up, so take care you two.” Pyrrha stated, also offering the pair a bow as she walked back to her fellow student council members. 

Flanked by Li Ren, the Librarian, Nora Valkyrie the Vice President, and Jaune Arc, the Treasurer, the quartet made their way off into the distance, leaving Weiss and Yang standing across from one another as the evening sky was cast overhead. 

The moon was shining brightly as the street lights illuminated the walkways and roads. Yang took a lazy couple of steps toward Weiss, who continued to keep her gaze locked on the blonde the whole time.

“ So what about you Princess? Going home to study?” she asked casually.  
“ I do still have a couple more pages left to go over, yes. Going out for a midnight ride?” Weiss returned without expression.  
“ It's a nice night. Before too long, we won't have too many left before it starts snowing, so I gotta enjoy it while I can. You wanna come? Room for 2 on Bumblebee...” Yang offered.  
“ You know I can't Yang.” the Heiress answered, her voice dropping just a bit.  
“ I figured. Oh well, maybe another time, huh.” the blonde commiserated, shrugging off the rejection.

The pair stood in silent appreciation of one another, volumes spoken in silence between the meeting of celeste and lilac eyes. Yang took a couple of puffs off the cigarette and let the smoke slowly exit her mouth while they kept their gazes. Weiss took a couple steps forward and reached for the taller womans lips, plucking the cigarette out from in between their plush softness and placing it between her own. Weiss took a heavy drawl off of it and let the smoke permeate her lungs before she let it out in a long exhale, savoring the taste of Yang's lip gloss. Afterwards, she returned the cigarette to Yang, who smiled in appreciation, placing back in her mouth and touching the filter softly with her tongue.

“ I guess it's time to go...see ya Princess...” Yang said, her smile not wavering, but her eyes shifting into a bout of melancholy.  
“ Yeah, I'll see ya...” Weiss said turning around.

Before she could leave, she felt a rough palm reach out and take her own hand into it. Weiss was thankful for the darkness provided right then and there, as they both knew that this was something neither group should see. Their fingers laced together for just a moment as they squeezed tightly to one another. Would things have been different, they could both hold one another more openly. More honestly. But they both had their duties, and they both had their responsibilities. And it was bad for both of their reputations should anyone know of their tryst, and so the pair had to just be satisfied with these little things that they shared. Another moment, and they both let go, allowing Weiss to meet up with Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsu as they escorted Weiss back to where their car was waiting.  
Yang watched them leave in a moment of contemplation, but as soon as the roar of motors caught up to her ears, she shook her head and let a smirk crawl across her face. Another time, perhaps, but for now, she would enjoy her life as a biker, and continue her rein as the Beacon's famous Golden Dragon.


	2. To Achieve Peace...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews both from within Beacon and outside of it. Now Weiss' Rebels are beginning to move into action while Yang's bikers are on a manhunt. Pyrrha's Student Council is taking precautions to prepare for conflict while Cinder's people are moving amongst the shadows to their own gains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel that first one went better than expected. I can dig it. But I don't really know what the hell I'm doing here. But for whatever reason, I feel like it's very right for me, so I'll figure it out. Maybe because I'm a big anime nerd and I can smash some tropes and stereotypes, maybe because I love these ridiculous settings, maybe because I'm at an interesting, but sorta difficult to write part in my Dragon AU, and maybe I've been watching Great Teacher Onizuka again and I love love love that show. Either way, I guess it's all the same. So here's some more! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites folks! Drop me a line if you got any questions, concerns, or ideas, and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Legal Mumbo Jumbo: RWBY and it's characters are all copyright to Rooster Teeth and are created by Monty Oum. Please don't sue me, I can't afford it. If you do, I'll have to make my lazy, smelly cats get jobs and help support the family. And then they'll stare at you with their expectant cat faces and judge you secretly.

To Achieve Peace...

 

Situated across the hall from the Student Council office sits the meeting room for the Student Disciplinary Committee. The Student Disciplinary Committee is a student run organization that enforces discipline and punishment against offending students. It's often the first, and usually final step for most infractions, with actual involvement with teachers being reserved for particularly wayward or obstinate students. The Chairperson of the committee is usually hand picked by the Student Council President, and then they select their team to assist in enforcing school rules and policies. The group meets twice a week in the mornings and twice in the afternoons as well as any other agreed upon times, with today being their second meeting of the week.

“ Weiss, I'm just suggesting that maybe we back off this one time...” the long haired brunette suggested, shrinking down just a bit as the Heiress' ice blue eyes fell upon her.  
A large hand set down upon her shoulder in comfort, causing the bunny eared girl to look upwards at her tall friend and steady her shaky smile and lipping him a thanks, “ We don't need to go picking the fight with this one. It'll only be a matter of time before they come around again, so how about we just drop it till then.” the girl continued, her words coming out more steadily.  
Still, the pale haired yanki shook her head, “ Absolutely not Velvet, we've already lost some ground thanks to the last incident. I don't need the school going and thinking the Disciplinary Committee is growing soft. I brought up Cardin just 2 weeks ago at the meeting, and it's obvious that Cinder either never spoke with Cardin, or he doesn't care. Either way, I'm not allowing this to continue any more. You're harassment is ending immediately, whether you like it or not.”

Despite the scolding, Velvet knew Weiss was just looking out for her. Still though, it almost seemed impossible that just a single week had passed, and Cardin was already picking on Velvet again. Weiss had intended to haul him in as the Disciplinary Chairwoman, a title she received as a political olive branch by Pyrrha when she lost the race for Student Council President. Weiss found it to be more of an insult than anything else, but at least this would give her some actual authority within the school.

“ I don't mind that we're going after Cardin on this, that jackass deserves all he gets. The question I have is how are we going to go about it? I know that with few exceptions it won't spark a serious conflict, but he's still in Cinder's group. She's not likely to sit by idly and just allow it to happen.” Coco chimed up.  
“ I'm well aware of Cinder's position Coco. However should we do nothing and just wait till the mongrel escalates the situation further, it'll only serve to fuel Cinder to drive her agenda further. As far as how, that is simple. It'll be a show of force.” the Chairwoman answered with a smirk.  
“ Force? Are you serious?” the red haired young man scoffed in surprise.  
“ I am. I don't need Cinder thinking she can just keep paper cutting us over and over. Sure, it doesn't look like it's that bad when she does it, but you guys aren't looking at the big picture enough. If we continue to let it slide without repercussion, she'll keep gnawing away at our members until we're the only 5 left. I know you're all impressive on your own, but there's no way we could ever hope to fight against anyone at that point. Our only option after that is to run away or be swallowed up, and I find both of those options unacceptable. Any other ideas?” Weiss questioned with an irritated look.

The quartet of friends quieted up and nodded in agreement, deciding to put faith in their leader's scheming.

Across the hall, Pyrrha was meeting with her own subordinates regarding a particularly alarming set of paperwork she received earlier in the day as the matter of the Student Disciplinary Committee preparing to go into action. Gathered about and standing across the desk from herself sat Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Li Ren. This trio compromised her most trusted confidants, those who believe that she'll keep the students best interests in mind while trying to balance the volatile student ecosystem.

“ So I guess you've all had a chance to look through that?” the red haired woman asked, her eyes tracing to each of her friends.  
“ Uhh yeah I did.” Jaune answered.  
“ Yep!” Nora beamed.

Ren simply nodded with a light grunt.

“ Well, she is within her right as the Disciplinary Committee Chairwoman. But given her intentions, I think it's best we stay on high alert. She's intending on stepping on Cinder's toes, and I don't wanna see this escalate beyond this. Care to offer any opinions?” Pyrrha asked, concern etched to her face.  
“ I agree that we should allow Weiss to do what she thinks she needs to do. But perhaps we should offer her our support. I mean, that way we can keep an eye on things so that they don't get out of hand...” Jaune offered, not showing a lot of confidence.  
Pyrrha looked away for a moment in contemplation, then nodded with a shallow smile, “ I think you're right Jaune. Ren, I'll leave it to you to act as a liaison. I...don't think she'll accept either Jaune or Nora honestly, and I know that she'll shoot me down for sure.”  
“ I understand. I'll do what I can to bridge the gap between our alliances.” he stated cooly.  
“ I can talk with the sports clubs that we're affiliated with and get them to keep a look out for Cardin and make sure that people clear way for whenever the Rebels go on the offensive.” Nora pipped up, hopping in excitement.  
“ That's a good idea. It'll keep collateral damage to a minimum. Get on that as soon as you leave Nora!” the Amazon agreed.  
“ What about me Pyrrha?” the blond asked with a bit more confidence.  
“ Get me a list of all the people Cardin has bullied. I don't think I'll find a pattern per say, but I wanna know who besides Velvet he's most likely to encounter so that I can be there when this all goes down, just in case I need to step in.” Pyrrha delegated, “ As for me, I'm gonna finish looking over these requests, then I'm gonna go have a talk with Yang.”  
Jaune swallowed hard, his expression fading into a grimace, “ You're gonna...talk with Yang? D...do you need me to help b-back you up?”  
The red head giggled a moment and waved dismissively, “ No no. We're old friends, I doubt there would be a problem. I just wanna see if...she knows a few things...”

Pyrrha's words were slightly cryptic and didn't give the blond much respite, however he would have to accept it as good enough.

At lunch time, Cinder and most of the members of her core group assembled around their usual table. As it was their usual table, no one that period ever sat there for fear of drawing their ire, and often the table went empty for the whole day as a measure of safety. Cinder often sat in the center of the table, with Roman at her right and Emerald her left. Neo often on the other side of Roman and Mercury sat across from Cinder. Others, when invited or obliged, would sit with them as well, but it was only the foolish or ignorant that ever sat at the table without an invite. Today however, Mercury had not yet joined the group, and Cinder seemed intent on getting some business squared away over lunch.

“ The slop they try to pass off as food in this school is simply appalling. Perhaps I'll submit a formal request to the Student Council for a change in the dietary quality...” the raven haired woman mused as she pushed the lumpy pile of mashed potatoes about on her plate.  
Neo shuddered starting at it, “ It's certainly not appitizing. I prefer to pack my own lunch myself.”  
“ Oh, how I wish I could find the time. I certainly wonder where you do with all those rumors you seem to catch...” Cinder smiled, giving the heterochromic girl her cue.  
“ In study hall, I did happen to catch a few things. I heard that Fox of the Rebels was seen delivering papers to the Student Council office. No one has been talking about what was said, but I've heard that the Rebels have been passing around some new orders. I figure I'll know before the end of the day, but I imagine that they're mobilizing, and that the papers were the usual formality.” Neo suggesting, shrugging just a bit carelessly.  
“ How about it Roman? Have the Bikers done anything to warrant Weiss' movements?” the fiery Fem Fatale asked.  
“ You know as well as I do, the best I get out of those assholes is whatever I can see with my own 2 eyes...” Roman complained.  
“ You mean one, on account of that stupid haircut covering your other?” Emerald spat with a challenging look.  
Roman rolled his eyes, “ Hey, we need someone's diary stolen, we'll give you a call kiddo. Either way, listen to daddy for a moment.” He snarked, earning a dirty look from the younger girl, “ While the Bikers are nearly impossible to squeeze any info out of, I did happen to notice a few odd movements from them. I also know someone's been going around and tagging in their areas...”  
“ Really? That's news to me. Do tell?” Neo inquired, her eyes growing larger at the prospect of new information.  
“ Who it is, I don't know. I haven't seen the guy. Or girl. Or who ever. What I do know, is that they aren't happy about it. They might stay out of most of the school politics, but they certainly can get very territorial. By the way the tags are being done, it looks like it might be about 2 or 3 guys at most. I don't know if they're from here or another town, but I know that our Golden Dragon is gonna scour the city for the poor bastards. That said, I don't think these incidents are related. If it were, I'd imagine you'd be looking at an emergency meeting and we'd all be sitting on pins and needles.” the delinquent recanted, adding his own musings.  
“ I see. So someone's dumb enough to pick a fight with Yang and her boys. As far as the Rebels movements, I doubt there's enough friction between the Student Council's people and the Rebels to really push the need for disciplinary action, and I know that Weiss won't try to enforce much on the bikers since it's largely futile, so I assume she's gunning for one of ours. Cardin's been playing his games again and not being a good boy. I don't personally care, but he should probably know better...I guess we need to just cut our losses on this one and let him go.” Cinder stated, taking a glance at her nails.  
“ So what are we gonna do Cinder? Just sit on our hands and let Weiss throw her weight around?” Emerald asked in slight worry.  
“ It doesn't matter. If we cause an uproar, it'll just ruffle everyone's feathers, including our own. Let Weiss have her 'justice'. It doesn't really matter.” she answered, pulling out her phone and texting something briefly before looking up, “ I'm having Mercury do a little leg work for me. You mentioning the tags coming from out of towners seems just a bit off. I've got a feeling about this, so I'll have him look into one of my hunches. If I'm right, our Golden Dragon may owe me a favor for our good deed.” she spoke, ever keeping an aura of mystery.  
“ So what, we just gonna sit back and watch?” Roman asked, a bit hopeful for a break from his usual duties.  
“ Oh Roman, you never fail to make me smile...” Cinder said, reaching out across the table and lifting his face with two fingers for their gazes to meet, “ I fully intend to get involved. After all, what fun is just sitting back and watching. Neo, I want you to keep tabs on the Rebels movements specifically. Anything regarding their orders I want found out. But do see if anyone has relatives visiting. Emerald, get with Mercury about hunting down our taggers. You two work well together. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Roman?”  
The orange haired young man shrugged off the hold Cinder had on him and waved his hand about, “ Yeah yeah, I know. I'll keep a watch this evening and see what I can find out about our taggers. What're you intending on doing?”  
“ I've got a date this evening that I don't want to miss out on. My little Ruby Rose can be so hard to resist sometimes...” the raven haired woman answered with a coy grin.  
“ What do you see in her? She's...weird. I mean...she's cute, sure...but that's about it...” Emerald pouted in a jealous fit.  
“ Oh now don't say that my dear Emerald, I love you as well...but Ruby is special. And...maybe you're just not old enough to appreciate her charms...” she answered the underclassmen.

Roman snickered, receiving another dirty look before the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Cinder stood first, and the rest followed in suit.

“ You know what you're supposed to do. Please...don't let me down...”

Across town, a group of young men gathered in a familiar alley along an abandoned warehouse. Standing in a semicircle, they were all staring at the brashly painted words scribbled across the wall before them.

“ That's 5 of them so far. 5 times some jerks thought it'd be cool to disrespect our territory. It's gotta stop soon boys. If not, the boss'll start wringing our necks for sure.” the spiky haired blond commented, shaking his head at the garish painting.  
“ Yeah, but these guys are pretty quick. They're doing it at night when no ones around. They're stupid for messing with us, but they're doing it about as smart as you can. Kinda pisses me off. A lot.” the blue haired young man responded, crossing his arms as he examined the style of the writing.  
“ Shit, it doesn't matter how smart or dumb they are. We gotta catch these losers else everyone's gonna start laughing at us. That's all that really matters here.” the red haired young man chimed in.  
“ Maybe so. But aside from camping out here and just waiting for them, how else we gonna be able to catch them?” the dark skinned young man asked, placing his hand on the wall and feeling at the dried paint.  
“ That might just be it. If we don't find them soon, Yang'll hang us up on those light poles and turn us into living security cameras.” Sun warned.  
“ That...doesn't sound comfortable.” Neptune complained, feeling himself clench up a bit.  
“ And you know she'll do it. The boss lady walks and talks all of her shit. So we better just spend the night out by where these assholes are gonna tag us next. Better than being a living friggin camera.” Scarlet complained, his face melting into a worry.  
“ Speaking of, where is Yang? I figure she'd be out here by now.” Sage questioned.  
“ Probably still sleeping off her hangover, if I had to guess.” Neptune answered with some certainty,  
“ Aww man, with those twins again I bet. To be a fly on that wall, right?” the red head quipped with a smile.

A silence fell over all 4 of them as they nodded in agreement, but would never mention it as she'd probably hang them all out to dry for imagining it. A moment later, the rumbling of a familiar engine disrupted their reverie and they turned to see Yang walking towards them in the alley. She was dressed like she usually was, white pants, trademark white jacket, and her chest tightly wrapped with no shirt. Looking past them, she shook her head.

“ Looks like those losers got us again. Getting real sick of this shit boys. Found any clues?” she asked them and they responded with a shake of their head.  
“ I asked a few of the shop keepers if they sold any spray paint or saw anyone running around here. Said they'd keep an eye out, but otherwise they didn't see anything.” Sun responded.  
The lilac eyed woman took a cigarette from her pack and placed it between her lips, lit it with a match, then tossed it aside as she took a long drawl off from it, “ Looks like we're doing some late night riding. Get a message to the rest of the crew. I want everyone out here. Everyone goes in pairs, and we find these assholes and we show them who runs these streets. Make an example out of them so that they don't forget it.”

The quartet nodded in agreement, and they left to go get the word out. Yang stayed behind to stare at the painting a bit longer, the stained wall bringing up an old, but very fond memory...

It was 5 years ago that they met. Yang had been wandering the streets aimlessly, uncertain of what she wanted out of life at that very moment. She had gotten into it with her Father over her grades dropping, while the weight of caring for Ruby took a heavy toll. Yang had snuck out and just wanted to clear her head, but now, after a few hours of wandering, she was staring at the most curious sight. Past the fence just ahead of her was a gorgeous girl with pale white hair and skin. A single scar marred her otherwise perfect face, but Yang couldn't help but find her more attractive for it.

The girl was squaring off against a quartet of students a few grades higher than herself. Feeling uncertain about the girls chances, Yang gave into her compulsion and threw herself into the fight as well. She didn't really need a reason in the long run, a good brawl would help to clear her head, one way or another.

It didn't really go well for the 2 younger girls. The other students obviously went to Beacon Academy, and were well trained combatants. It wasn't as if Yang or Weiss hadn't been well trained either, but a few years of difference is all it takes between putting up a good fight, and mopping the floor. Definitely the latter for them. But the pair were tenacious and showed spirit and heart in their attempt to overcome the insurmountable, so at least they kept their dignity. After the pummeling, the older students left the girls where they were, sprawled out on the ground with bruises, scrapes, bloody noses, and conscious enough to regret their previous choices. 

Amidst their groans, Yang had let loose a laugh, “ Pretty stupid of your to pick a fight with some upperclassmen from Beacon. You're not as smart as you look...”  
The pale girl scoffed, turning her head to rest her cheek on the ground as she got a better look at her would be rescuer, “ Please. You shouldn't have butted in. Plus, you were no help. Why the hell did you do that anyways?”  
The blonde chuckled some more, groaning a moment afterwards as she sat up, “ Cause. I saw a cute girl in trouble. Figured, ya know, what the hell, I might as well try and help her out. Hey, think of it as me taking half the hits for you. If I hadn't have been here, they'd have beat your ass twice as bad!”  
The scarred girls face melted from painful and inquisitive, to a look of utter disbelief at the blondes logic, “ You dolt. I think that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life.” and then she let out a dry laugh.  
Another and more followed as the pair began to erupt into a chorus of laughs. After a few moments, the white haired girl sat upright with a groan, “ I'm Weiss.”  
“ Yang Xiao Long, at your service.” the blonde offered, extending her palm.  
Weiss took it and gave it a shake, taking note of how rough her palm seemed, “ Well, at least you know how to take a hit. Maybe you should telegraph your swings a bit less...”  
“ Hey, I landed quite a few hits. You on the other hand could use a few lessons in the ring.” Yang fired back with a smirk.  
“ Should I have had my sword, I would have been fine. And for what it's worth, I do know how to fight bare handed...I'm just not nearly as good at it.” the Heiress commiserated herself.  
“ Whatever.” Yang scoffed with a dry laugh, “ So why did you pick that fight? Odds were pretty much shit and I obviously didn't help much...”  
Weiss glanced over her shoulder to a nearby wall, where there was half of an attempt at a tag. A few cans of spray paint lay sprawled out across the ground where she had dropped them to defend herself, “...to be honest, I'm not even sure. I just wanted to do something. Anything really. Something that I wanted to do. Something stupid. Something...fun. Or dangerous, or risky, or just...something...”

There was pain in her words, but Yang could understand her feelings. For the last few years, Yang had felt more and more restricted and pent up. Caring for her family as well as trying to grow up had been difficult. Perhaps she and Weiss didn't have the exact same story, but it sounded like they both knew the same frustration. 

Pushing herself to her feet, Yang extended her hand to Weiss in gesture, “ Come on, I know this place. It's not really all that cool, but they don't card. As long as your buying though...I'm broke!”  
“ You're an imbecile.” she retorted coldly. A moment passed and a small smile crept across her lips, “ But I suppose if you took half the beating that was meant for me, then I should at least compensate you. Lead the way, Yang Xiao Long!” Weiss offered with a smile.  
“ Oh...hold on just a moment...” Yang said in a distracted tone, walking back over to the wall.

She looked over the various cans of spray paint, and in a few moments time, had done a little adjusting to what Weiss had started in order to finish it. Before it had spelled out Frozen Heart, which Yang thought was a crappy tag line for her to use. But with a bit of imagination, and a little bit of street smart artistry, she adjusted it, and was able to embellish the logo with various elements. Yang took a couple of steps back and crossed her arms, nodded her head in approval. Weiss approached and quirked an eyebrow, taking in the garish image.

“ Freezerburn? What the hell is that?” the pale girl asked.  
“ I dunno. But I think it's got a nice ring to it.” the blond answered, satisfied with her work.

...Yang stood in her reverie at the offensive tag. Taking a step forward, she traced her finger along the various lines, spelling out Freezerburn in her imagination, or at least how she would if she were to try and change the offending art. A glance around revealed nothing for her to use, and with a shake of her head, she turned her back to it and walked to her bike. She wanted to get these trouble makers taken care of. In a way, she needed to, because she wouldn't mind a distraction from her pining heart.


	3. ...We Must Make War!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to take down Cardin Winchester is revealed to Cinder and her Followers. But will they allow Weiss and her Rebels to take down one of their own? And it seems that Yang is letting her troubles pile up one over the other...and a chat with an old friend doesn't seem to be enough to alleviate the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I almost made this chapter really long. I decided to cut it where it ends because I can do all that in the next chapter, plus a bit more. That and I didn't want it going 8k+ words, ya dig? As usual, thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, and whatnot, I appreciate everyone for reading it. Also, any comments, concerns, critiques, or things you wanna know or if ya think it might be cool for me to interject, drop me a line. I don't mind. Once I get next chapter done, I think I'll let this sit for a bit while I do a bit more work on my Dragon AU, but we'll see. It's kinda nice to be writing for both of them, and it gives me somewhere to go when I'm having a bout of writers block.
> 
> But hey! Here's a question for everyone! If offered, would you accept a Dragons kiss? Think about that once your done reading this and before the next chapter goes up. 
> 
> And final bit of info: Yes, Semblance and Aura are both things here. Grim aren't really the problem they are in the Canon Story but problem none the less, and the mechanized Weapons and Dust are only for full fledged hunters and members of the military. This shit is High School. That they let them have weapons is ridiculous enough!
> 
> Legal Mumbo Jumbo: RWBY and it's characters are all copyright to Rooster Teeth and are created by Monty Oum. Please don't sue me, I can't afford it. If you do, I'll have to make my lazy, smelly cats get jobs and help support the family. And then they'll stare at you with their expectant cat faces and judge you secretly.

...We must make War!

 

Around the rear side of the field house where most of the sports clubs often practiced awaited an impatient and excessively bored Roman Torchwick. The school bell had rang for the final time of the day and the senior squatted low, resting on the backs of his heels as he toyed with his lighter, flicking the lid of it open and shut in repetition. He sighed, hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps, as Neo arrived flanked by a pair of her flunkies that she had rounded up for escort.

“ Neo, about time you get here. Got any news?” he asked, giving a lazy look between the pair of students. 

By the pin on their collars, they appeared to be Juniors, a year above Neo. 

“ Of course I do. It didn't take too long to squeeze the info out of a few of the younger boys.” she answered with a smile, giving the orange haired delinquent a shallow curtsey, “ Which do you want first? There's the Rebels' marching orders, and then there's a freshman who has some family in from out of town. Couple of older boys too, and I hear he's been staying out really late getting into trouble...”  
“ Let's go with the Rebels, that shit takes precedence since it concerns our people. I assume they're going after Cardin?” Roman asked, pulling a cigar from his jacket pocket and placing it between his lips.  
“ Yep. She has their senior officers leading small groups of them around the area. They intend to surround and trap him by the gym storage shed so they can take him into custody. Of course, they'll attempt first to see if he'll come quietly, but given his temperament, I doubt he will. After that, Weiss herself will personally see that he is admonished and punished publicly. It's a good idea, and a decent show of power. Student opinion of her is relatively high despite some recent setbacks, though Pyrrha still edges her out. Who knows, this could upset the balance. Perhaps we should intervene? If she fails, it'll cause her to lose face and solidify the Student Councils authority more, especially since the election. With how close it was, Pyrrha barely kept her position.” the petite girl said, pulling out her scroll.  
Roman began to type something up on his own scroll as she listed off the info she had received, his face not reacting in the slightest to what she said, “ I'll let Cinder know and make that call, but since Cinder wanted to see the power balance shift a bit more, I think we're gonna sit this one out. Plus, she thinks we can curry a bit of favor with the Dragons by giving them a hand. Information retrieval isn't really their specialty. They just look for people who look suspicious, beat them up till they get something out of them, then go onto the next. If they weren't so friggin' tough, they'd be a total cake walk to deal with for the most part. That Golden Dragon of theirs though...she's another story...Anything else?”  
“ Not really, as far as the Rebels go. They'll have him by sundown I imagine. He's strong, he'll put up a good fight. He's got those 3 idiots that hang around him to act as meat shields. It'll be a good show, though I still wonder if it's wise for us to let them take him like that. He's a good asset. If he feels betrayed that we didn't do anything...” Neo stated, just before getting interrupted.  
“ He won't do anything. He doesn't have anywhere else to go. The Rebels won't take him, he's not Student Council material, and the Dragon's will have a field day with him at best. At worse, they'll just crucify him to a light pole cause he'll make a pass at Xiao Long.” Mercury interrupted, stepping into view from around the corner as Emerald follows in tow.  
“ Cinder's plan is the correct path. Just leave it all up to her.” the mint haired girl chimed in.  
“ Yes kids, do as your mother tells you...” Torchwick provoked with a smirk when he heard Emerald scoff, “ Now how about that freshman?”  
“ Oh, well his name is Darrin Brun, some nobody freshman. There's nothing to say about him other than he's an average student at best, he's a member of the art club, and, interestingly, a member of the Rebels. He holds no rank, and is pretty much bottom of the barrel, but that's the only thing noteworthy about him. He's got a few cousins from out of town staying for the next week or so, and apparently I've heard he's been going out late at night and coming home in the early morning hours, so he's been falling asleep a lot in class. I can't say he's the tagger 100%, but where there's smoke there's fire, they say.” the rumor monger answered with a shrug and a smile, suggesting her belief in him being the culprit.  
“ Alright, Mercury, you go find and follow him. Don't let him out of your sight, and stay out of his. Let us know where he goes and when. I'll send someone to relieve you later on once you find the guy. Emerald, you and Neo go keep an eye on the situation around the school. Do your best to try and watch the Rebels movements. Let me know if anyone besides Cardin and his posse get involved. I don't care if it's just those 4, but if any more of our guys get busted for it, Cinder will be furious, and shit rolls down hill, got it? I'll keep tabs on the Dragons and go between for Cinder. I guess that's it. If you see any of our guys, let'm know to stay out of the way. Cardin, the Dragons, the Student Council, all of it. I want everyone besides us laying low.” the delinquent ordered, standing upright and taking a couple puffs off of his cigar.

With a nod, Mercury took off at top speed, knowing he would need to coordinate with Neo likely to find this Darrin Brun kid. Emerald and Neo also took their leave, with Neo's escort following close behind her. Roman shook his head as he looked down at his scroll when a text form Cinder popped up.

Cinder: After I contact Xiao Long regarding the Freshman, contact Ms.Schnee for me. I think she'll want to hear about what's going on...

Roman let out a dry laugh, seeing her plan connect as he put his scroll away. Though he hated how monotonous school typically was, it could certainly entertain him wildly at the drop of a hat. He took off in the direction of the city, in search of a Dragon.

Across the campus, Weiss could be found patrolling about with a small group of juniors and sophomores. Dressed in her fencing attire with saber at her right hip, she was coordinating the Rebels movements through near obsessive micromanagement. She carried a small pack belted around her waist and him, inside it held not one, not two, but three scrolls, all buzzing with various bits of info. One regarded Student Council movements, where their look outs were stationing, and where their stronger members were situated.   
The second regarded Cardin, as well as the movements of Cinder's people. She knew that Mercury, Neo, and Emerald had gathered by the field house for a meeting of some variety, but Cinder was no where to be found, and nor was Torchwick. She figured one of them were at that meeting, and figured they'd remain undetected. The pair had an uncanny sense of surroundings, were quick of wit and reacted well upon instinct, and were also meticulously cautious in how they moved. She groaned a bit, regretting not putting Fox or Coco on duty to watch either of them. Still, it couldn't be helped, she had more pressing concerns.  
The third was for coordinating among the various members of her group. She didn't need to keep a look out on the Dragons, as they had little to do with anything that went down on campus. They often cut class or just plain didn't care. This wasn't their fight, so they didn't warrant her efforts. Plus if she had a concern that needed immediate addressing, she'd just call Yang...something she had a great deal of mixed feelings about.  
Regardless, she was prepared, and had gone over the plan over and over again with those in her squad and with her various captains and lieutenants. They would keep this clean and quick, as any excess damage would look bad on them for acting rashly.

The Football team would have practice until sundown. Afterwards, they'd shower and head out. Her people on the team knew to keep Cardin contained, and to lead him towards the storage shed. Likely, the student council members of the club were probably ordered to stay out of it. Cinders people, it was hard to say. But she'd send Yatsuhashi to assist them in driving him in the direction he needed to go. She also had Coco, Fox, and Velvet positioned about to aid in this as well, each with a larger squad than Yatsu, given that he was quite a formidable opponent, and would also have the assistance of many of the Rebels more physical members.  
Weiss checked the time on her scroll, grimacing at the fact that it was only just after 4 in the afternoon, meaning it'd be at least 2 more hours till the football team would be wrapping up. She groaned, then nodded towards a cloister by a nearby building entrance.

“ We've got plenty of time before the Football team lets out. Until then, we'll hang out over there. It'll keep us out of sight and out of the sun too.” she commanded, beckoning them to follow.

Leaving school property, Pyrrha Nikos had received a text via her scroll. Earlier, she sent a request to Yang to meet up at their favorite local diner. Something of a tradition with the two of them, whenever they had a big sports meet, or were getting ready for some kind of event, they'd always meet there before hand. Yang, of course, accepted, and within a quarter hours time, Pyrrha was being greeted at the door by her old friend. The bosozoku hadn't been waiting long, and opened her arms to greet her Pyrrha.

“ Yo Pyrrha!” Yang greeted with a smile and a strong hug.  
“ Yang, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice.” Pyrrha returned, returning the same strength Yang used, the pair squeezing the life out of each other before separating with a laugh.  
“ It's fine. I've got time and could use a bite to eat. So what's up? I hear there's a lot going down at the school. Figure you'd be there on high alert...” the blonde questioned.  
“ Yeah, if I had my way, I'd be done for the day, but after this, I'll have to head back to make sure the collateral is kept to a minimum.” the fiery haired woman answered with a half smile.

The pair entered the diner and a waitress led them to an empty booth, taking their order as they sat. The pair were practically regulars and already knew what they wanted long before entering the restaurant. With a quick wave of her pen, their orders were taken and drinks were quickly distributed between the pair.

“ So what's up Pyrrha? I'd imagine this isn't just a social call...” Yang asked bluntly, a smirk cast across her lips.  
“ As much as I'd like it to be...no. I assume you know Weiss is going into action, right?” the President asked with a straightening face.  
“ Sure. The whole school does. Princess isn't subtle in her approach and I'd imagine Cinder and her group are well aware of what's going on. They may even have spies within the Rebels. Actually, I'm positive they do. Wouldn't surprise me if they're monitoring their activities. But that's an issue between them, the Dragons aren't involved. We've got our own issues, which I'm hoping will get taken care of tonight.” the blond answered openly, her voice unwavering.  
“ I've heard about it. It's probably someone from another school...I can't imagine someone from Beacon being dumb enough to horn in on your territory and pick a fight with your boys. Still, that's not the reason I'm here.” Pyrrha stated, taking a quick drink to clear her throat, “ I've come to ask what your intentions are between the Student Council and the Rebels. Tonight could be a deal breaker. Weiss is popular. That's undeniable. And more and more people seem to clamor to her claim for change and that our current system is antiquated and inadequate. If she bags Cardin without any real incident, it'll push her popularity even higher. If she gets big enough, she could push for a recall on the election and then take the Student Council President seat for herself. I honestly wouldn't mind that, but I don't think she has the entire student body in mind. Her change could be disruptive to many of the more timid students who are getting by better now that we've set up the our meetings. What are your thoughts?”

The blonde took a moment to consider the question and the circumstances leading up to it. After that moment, she leaned back in her seat with a shrug.

“ I don't really care. Either of you will make a fine president. That's your schtick though. Politics isn't really my forte, but you know me...I prefer just to settle everything right out in the open here and now...well...at least that's how I prefer to...” Yang answered halfheartedly.  
“ Prefer to huh...you mean you and Weiss?” the red head asked with a concerned look.  
Yang averted her gaze slightly, “ Well...that's something else all together. It's not...not mutual...but...it's not exactly mutual.”

It was rare to see Yang so vulnerable. Pyrrha had known the woman for most of her life and Yang was someone who rarely showed weakness. Inside, she took it as a testament to their friendship, and dearly wished to assist her on the matter.

“ Your positions won't really allow it I imagine...” the president alluded.  
“ Kinda. I mean, I think most of the guys wouldn't really care, but with her being so political, they wouldn't really wanna follow me. Might think I'll drag them into whatever Weiss is cooking up, and I don't really blame them. I wouldn't either. And her people...it'd just look bad. I mean, here I am, the very thing they wish to try and expunge from the school.” Yang took a moment to laugh, and waved her hand in jest, “ Sorry I'm getting off subject. You're platform was focused on student security and conformity. It's not my style, but you're at least looking into the well being of all the students. She wants to relax some of the policies regarding the uniformity rules and the individualism ideals, but at the same time, seeks to marginalize certain groups because they may not be as productive or useful as others by cutting funding and restricting activities. Regardless to who wins, my guys are still stuck in the same spot.” the bosozoku argued with strangely accurate knowledge.

Pyrrha was surprised that Yang had known so much about their individual policies and agendas, but then remembered that looks could be deceiving, something that the blonde definitely had going for her.

“ Still, I don't really care one way or the other. Both of your policies cramp our style, that's why we're so split. Cinder's people are just a bunch of assholes, so that's a lost cause. Thus we have the Big 4 meetings for these reasons. It keeps the peace at least. But if you want to know if I'll back anyone particularly after this all goes down, then no. The Dragons want nothing to do with the school house drama. We've got our own problems, and that's good enough for us.” the biker answered finally.  
“ I appreciate your honestly, but if you'll indulge me...what if Weiss makes you an offer? I know it's kind of a low blow to ask this but-” Pyrrha began before being cut off by Yang.  
“ She won't.” Yang interrupted.  
“ But what if she-” the ginger tried asking a second time, getting cut off again.  
“ She. Won't. And she knows I wouldn't agree to anything like it anyways.” the blonde stated tensely as the blue began to drain from her lavender eyes.  
Pyrrha softened her expression and put her hands up in a show of apology, knowing full well that the change in Yang's eye color usually preceded a localized earthquake, “ I'm sorry Yang, I shouldn't have presumed so much...”  
The blonde sighed, her eyes returning to their normal shade of purple, “ No...I need to just get over it. You're just doing your job as president.”  
“ You really do miss her, don't you...” Pyrrha mused.

The pair sat in silence for a brief moment while Yang mulled over the question. Before she could give an answer though, the waitress came back with their food, and the pair began to dig in. They ate quietly, with some exception to commenting on how much they loved the dish or how Yang wished they would carry the hot sauce that she was fond of. Regardless, they allowed the mood to pass over and lighten up as they ate, to which the blonde was thankful. Finally, after finishing up and settling their bills, the pair left and took a few moments to impart their goodbyes.

“ Take care out there Yang. I hope you catch that guy who's causing you trouble. Just do your best not to make it into a bigger mess. I really don't want to come into school tomorrow with that complaint filed on my desk.” the Amazon joked, shooting a smirk at her friend.  
“ Oh please, it'll be fine. I'll just break his fingers so he can't write it up! But if you hear anything, let me know. And don't burn the midnight oil over Weiss going after some loser like Cardin Winchester. It's not worth your time, Miss President!” Yang fired back with a toothy grin.

The red headed woman let out a laugh as she turned away with a wave, allowing her old friend to head off to attend business. As much as she would have loved to just sit back and shoot the breeze, she herself had matters to attend to.

As Yang was beginning to mount Bumblebee, she happened to catch a familiar pair in the distance, walking her direction. Her expression faded from surprise to stern as her sister Ruby and Cinder appeared to be walking arm in arm. The bosozoku stalled her process of leaving, decided to wait and intervene on the couple. As soon as Ruby spotted her, she took off like a rocket to greet her sister.

“ Yang! Hey sis!” she shouted as she leapt up to embrace her sister.   
“ Hey Ruby.” Yang answered coolly, trying to keep herself from boiling over.  
Immediately Ruby could tell from Yang's tone that she wasn't pleased, “ Come on Yang, can't you just let it go for now?” the younger girl quietly pleaded before Cinder caught up to the pair.  
Cinder glanced to each of the girls with a smile, “ Yang, didn't think I'd run into you out here. The way little Ruby goes on about you all the time, it's almost as if you're right here next to me.”  
“ As far as you should be concerned, I am. What are you and my sister doing out here?” the blonde asked as she drew a cigarette from the pouch with her teeth, displeasure plainly displayed on her face.  
“ Ruby has been telling me for weeks about this place the 2 of you go all the time, so I thought that we should go as well. I hear you and Pyrrha frequent it quite a lot...” Cinder stated with a lot more emphasis on the last half of her statement.

Yang hated how fast Cinder seemed to know about things. She grit her teeth and tried to remember if she had seen any of her flunkies at the diner, but nobody came to mind.

“ Well the Student Council President and I are old friends, plus she wanted to get my opinion about a few things. You got anything else to say?” Yang retorted with a huff as she lit her cigarette.  
“ Not really. Although I may have the name of a certain freshman who has been coming and going from his house late at night these last few nights with a couple of his cousins. I'm not saying that he's the cause of your headache, but I'm having a few of my people look into it. If we find something, perhaps you'd like us to let you know? It would save you a bunch of trouble...” the raven haired temptress suggested with a smile.

Yang ground her teeth, taking another long drawl off the cigarette. She hated this situation she was in, but some information wouldn't be bad to have right now. It would certainly make their next move much easier.

“ Fine. You have my number, so just let me know if you hear anything.” she snorted, firing up the engine of her motorcycle.  
“ Don't get into any trouble out there Yang! Dad'll kill you if you get arrested again!” Ruby cautioned.  
“ I'll be fine Sis, don't worry about me!” the blonde stated with a smile, allowing it to fade slightly, “ Just make sure to behave yourselves. I like this diner, I'd like to come back to it again sometime...”

Cinder gave Yang a sharp smile while Ruby gave an embarrassed nod. With a wave, the bosozoku took off down the street, obviously ignoring the speed limit signs.

Back at the school, Cardin Winchester and the rest of the Football team had finished practice and were getting out of the shower. Two thirds of the team almost immediately disappeared, leaving Cardin with a few stragglers. Not one to take notice of others, he obliviously continued to dress himself and make his way out of the locker room, encountering a small force of people blocking up one of the hallways leading out of the building. Among them were other athletes and Yatsuhashi, an individual for whom Cardin was not imposing in the least.

As Cardin turned to head the other way down the hall, Yatsuhashi sent a quick text to Weiss that he began to make his way along the expected route. Immediately upon hearing that, Weiss began to furiously text orders about to the various squads set up around the perimeter. The initial orders were not to engage him but to try and redirect him to the southern entrance of the building. 

Passing through another set of bends and Cardin came into a tightly filled hallway where both Velvet and Coco stood at the forefront of the group. While they seemed to lack the number of powerful opponents like Yatsuhashi's group, they had a vast numerical superiority.

“ Sorry Cardin. This area's blocked. We're all admiring how cute Velvet's ears are...go somewhere else.” Coco warned with a frown, obviously lying and just daring him to escalate the matter.  
“ Whatever. Just keep your distance ya bunch of freaks.” he retorted with sneer as he retreated the other way.

Quickly, he sent a couple of texts, and in a few moments he was met by his 3 other compatriots. The quartet began to make their way towards the south entrance, passing by the hallway leading east and getting a glare from Fox and his group. The quartet drew tighter as they spoke.

“ I don't like this Cardin. Think they're up to something?” Russel questioned, a hint of fear in his voice.  
“ It's fine as long as we don't pick a fight with the big guy and his group or all those girls. Let's just head this way and we'll see what's up. If they won't let us leave the school, then we bust through.” he answered, leaving his strategy up to brute force.

Sure enough, the southern exit wasn't blocked, and the quartet made their way out the doors. There, they took the path that led them by the gym storage room. Scattered about were various athletes, all appearing to be looking for something. Or someone. With a grit of his teeth, his suspicions were confirmed, and as the four of them began to slow their pace, Weiss Schnee backed up by a small host of sophomores and juniors seemed to slide out from their flank. She drew up to Cardin and despite her stature seemed to be looking down at him figuratively.

“ Cardin Winchester! I, Weiss Schnee, as head of the Student Disciplinary Committee do hereby serve you with a warrant for your continued bullying of students and the disruption of scholastic activities. Come with me peacefully so we may discuss your behavior and punishment, or you shall be forcefully detained.” she commanded without a single hitch in her statement.  
“ Are you serious? You're going to haul me in? You're barely bigger than my mace! How are you going to bring me in?” the large senior insinuated with a smirk.  
“ I'll not repeat myself again Cardin. Give up peacefully and maybe I'll negotiate your punishment. Otherwise, I will detain you. Choose now.” the smaller woman stated, not budging an inch.  
“ Hey Cardin, the little washboard wants you to give up!” Sky Lark mocked.  
“ Come on girl, you're cute, even with that ugly scar...but you ain't got nothin on us!” Russel goaded with a laugh.  
“ Get out of here shorty. Nobody cares about all that.” Dove spat.  
“ Well, you heard my guys Weiss. I know you're one of those big 4 bitches or whatever, but you don't scare me. Now scram.” Cardin commanded, bringing his face close to Weiss' as his voice began to raise.

Immediately, Weiss raised her arm and pressed it up against Cardin's chest. A small glyph appeared and as it materialized against him, he was suddenly flung backwards. As the other 3 began to draw their weapons, Weiss had already drawn her saber and sliced the belt on Dove's sheath, knocking his weapon to the ground. A quick thrust shoved the blade up and into Sky Lark, whom could not react in time due to his weapons bulk, and he was sent sprawling across the ground, saved only by his aura. A quick step backwards and Weiss brought her saber to bear against the smallest of the four boys, allowing it to be caught against his twin daggers. A twist of the blade and a flourish in her step allowed the twin weapons to be disarmed with ease, and a spin on her left heel provided her with the momentum to bring her opposite foot across his face and drop him prone.  
Finally recovered from Weiss' premptive assault, Cardin charged forth and knocked Dove to the ground as he swung his oversized mace. With his attack all but telegraphed, Weiss gracefully bowed out of his path and slashed him three times along his back and legs, bringing the young man down onto his knees. She took a step forward and placed her saber to the side of his throat and let the blade nip a small cut from his skin. As his three comrades tried to rejoin the melee, Weiss held out her free hand to generate a trio of black glyphs, appearing underneath each of them. With an irresistible force, each of them were pulled down to the ground, almost as if they were over encumbered by the clothes on their backs. They groaned and strained against the glyphs power, but were unable to free themselves.  
Now that Weiss had handled his crew, Cardin was left alone with his neck forced along the razor sharp edge of Weiss' saber. Though he knew that she would certainly not kill him, it was obvious that she had him over a barrel. Regardless, he had his pride, and as he tried to stand up and shake her off from behind him, he felt her foot slam hard into the back of his head and drive it into the ground, gashing his neck more so along the blade. Though it was nothing more than a flesh wound, one that his aura would take care of soon, the damage he suffered from the back to back assaults were enough to cause him to throw in the towel.

“ FINE! FINE YOU WIN! I...I GIVE UP!” Cardin shouted with pain in his voice.  
“ Should have thought about that in the first place.” the pale woman chided, her voice just a tinge heartless.

She dug her heel further into the back of his head, aggravating the wound in his forehead as it pressed harder into the ground. After hearing his agony for long enough though, she sighed and took a step back, removing her heel from his head and the sword at his neck. A flick of her free hand released his friends from their confinement as the glyphs disappeared, and she shot Yatsuhashi, Fox, and a few others a glance.

“ Yatsuhashi, take Cardin Winchester into custody. You three, grab his goons and follow me. They wanna be accomplice to Cardin's idiocy, they're more than welcome...” Weiss commanded.

Taking a handkerchief from her pocket, Weiss cleaned the blood off of her saber before sheathing it at her hip. She was sure she'd get some flak tomorrow for actually injuring the athlete, but it was worth it just to drive home the point that the Heiress wasn't there to mess around. Plus, red tape never worried her. Following in line with the caravan of fellow Rebels, Weiss allowed for a heavy sigh, knowing that she would be here till late in the evening writing up reports.

As the hours continued to pass, the afternoon fell into evening, allowing the night sky to blanket the city. It was clear and crisp as the autumn had fully set in, with a nice bright moon and hundreds of stars to be pointed out and counted. But tonight, Yang Xiao Long had other things to worry about. For starters, someone or someones were actually dumb enough to continuously disrespect the Dragon's and their territory, defacing various landmarks and hang outs with their obscene tags. Secondly, was the whole affair of Cinder and Ruby. Yang loved her younger sister with all her heart, and didn't want to do anything to harm her or to cause her trouble or pain or sorrow. But Yang knew Cinder pretty well, and she knew that Cinder had to be bad news for Ruby. But the woman was intelligent and left zero holes in her defense.

And then there was the matter of her and Weiss.

For the last 2 years, their relationship had been in some sort of limbo. At their peak, they had been passionate lovers and spent a great deal of time together. Open. Honest. And affectionate. But as Weiss' popularity grew and the need for her to organize the Rebels became paramount, the pair spent less and less time together. Eventually, Yang fell into her old habits of picking fights and riding around recklessly. She eventually wound up in a motorcycle gang, and was quick to overtake the guy leading it, making her the reining Queen of the streets.  
Soon, Weiss stopped visiting, and their calls became less frequent. Partially due to her status as leader of the Rebels, partially because of her responsibilities at home. Yang wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she assumed it had a lot to do with her fathers health deteriorating, and the need to prepare an Heir in case of emergency. Still, Weiss did her best to fulfill all her roles. All but the one as Yang's girlfriend.

And to the Heiress' credit, Yang knew she wasn't completely infallible in the matter. She could have just followed Weiss into the Rebels and been her aide and confidant. She could have done anything and everything in her power to assist Weiss at home with her duties, and to try and lessen her burdens. But she knew that Weiss would oppose forcing such things on Yang. Especially because Yang hated the idea of politics, and she while she was very experienced in regards to familial duty and obligations, she didn't so much understand why the Heir for the company had to be a Schnee, especially as Weiss and her father weren't always on the best terms and the young woman hadn't made up her mind about what she wanted to do with her future.

Thoughts about how they seemed to grow apart so much in the last two years had bugged Yang more and more as of late. A check of her scroll showed that it was a quarter after 8, and with all these thoughts bothering her more and more, she longed for either escape or release. Taking a moment to light up another cigarette, she glanced about to get her bearings, deciding on escape as she headed off in the direction of Juniors club.   
Certainly, this thing she had with the Malachite twins was simply a carnal affair. But that's what she liked about it. It was simple. There was mutual attraction between them, and for the Yang, that was good enough. The Twins themselves seemed to enjoy the blondes company, but it was well known that this relationship was very noncommittal and all parties involved seemed to agree happily upon those terms.  
As the Golden Dragon raced through the streets and weaved about between the cars, she felt a vibration from her scroll, indicating a call. Slowing down, she pressed the small device up into her helmet and pulled off the road. The voice on the other side made her shoulders bristle.

“ Yang, it's Cinder. I got some news for you.” the raven haired woman cheered.  
“ Spit it out Cinder, I ain't got all day.” the blonde retorted coarsely.  
“ Of course, of course. So it seems that one of my people has confirmed that a one Darrin Brun and his 2 cousins are in fact the ones tagging your territory. If you'd like, I can tell you where they're at, and where they're heading...” the dark woman alluded.  
“ Fine, whaddya got?” Yang hurried.  
“ They're currently on 4th and main, by the hotdog place. From what my kitty cat tells me, they're going to head over to the docks by the school to cause some trouble.” Cinder revealed with a hint of glee.

The Golden Dragon sighed heavily, not wanting to say the next six words.

“ Thanks Cinder. I owe you one.” the blonde begrudged as she hung up on the temptress.

Cinder smirked as she stared at her phone while Ruby slept soundly with her head resting in Cinders lap. She pet the smaller girls hair as she began to issue out a few more orders via her scroll, then leaned down and planted a small kiss upon Ruby's head, eager to plan out her next few moves.

As for Yang, she immediately dialed Sun and sent a mass text out while conversing with him. If things went well tonight, maybe she could have both release and escape. Well, release from one of the problems plaguing her.

“ Hey Boss. Whatcha need?” he asked a bit on edge.

The blonde smirked as she held the cigarette tightly between her teeth, “ Have some guys head over to the docks by the school yard. And make sure they keep out of sight. Then, I want you, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage all up here with me by the school. I've got names and I've got locations. So now all we gotta do is kick a little ass and show these punks what happens when you walk into a Dragon's lair.”

She immediately turned around where she was at, and with a roar from her engine as she cranked the accelerator to it's max, began making her way over to the school. The anticipation of a fight, and the excitement it brought the biker lifted her spirits. Lifted them enough, anyways.


End file.
